Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a job execution control program. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of measuring biometric information of a user and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a job execution program executed in the image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus that is represented by a Multiple Function Peripheral (hereinafter referred to as an “MFP”) is often provided in a workplace. This MFP can be used by a plurality of persons and receive a plurality of jobs. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-55821 discloses an image processing apparatus that executes a plurality of jobs, including a job interruption means that interrupts a job under execution with a different job, and a job execution means that, after a process of interrupting a job by the interruption means is finished, executes a job that does not require instruction of an operator while giving priority to the job.
On the other hand, a cardiac potential measurement device that measures a cardiac potential of a user in order to check a health state of the user in a working environment has been known. Because it requires a predetermined time period for measurement of the cardiac potential by the cardiac potential measurement device, if the biometric information is measured by the cardiac potential measurement device during a waiting time period during which the MFP executes a job, the user can make an efficient use of the time.
However, in the case where a plurality of jobs are input in the MFP, because the MFP executes the plurality of jobs in order of the input, the user sometimes cannot be informed of a time point at which the job that is input by the user himself/herself finishes. Further, the user cannot be informed of a time period from the time when the measurement starts in the cardiac potential measurement device until the time when the measurement is completed. Therefore, there sometimes is a time difference between a time period during which the job is executed in the MFP and a time period during which the cardiac potential measurement device measures the cardiac potential. Thus, there is a problem that it is difficult for the user to make an efficient use of time.